


FanArt: “Tiny Tony Stark” by Golden_Asp

by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo



Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, P - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo/pseuds/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo
Summary: A witch from another dimension was fighting with Doctor Strange, when Iron Man jumped into the fray. The witch had directed a spell at Iron Man which caused him to drop from the sky, so Stephen had his Cloak of  Levitation catch Tony Stark before the engineer could collide with the ground. When Stephen went to check on him after the witch was captured, the sorcerer realized that Tony Stark had been cursed. The engineer was now a toddler of about two years old.🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋FanArt LinksFanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋





	FanArt: “Tiny Tony Stark” by Golden_Asp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tiny Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309525) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 

> Links to the FanFic are below.
> 
> I’m hoping to add more pictures!
> 
> Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for all the Kudos! It's so cool how the author could paint/develop the pictures in my mind - USING WELL CRAFTED WORDS - before I made them, though! ^_^ 
> 
> So thanks, Golden_Asp!
> 
> 🖋✒️🖊✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️  
P.S.  
On Tumblr, my name is the same except, instead of underscores, I use dashes...  
(And it’s two lowercase letter oo  
And then the number zero 0, and in reverse at the end)
> 
> oo0-will-of-the-wisp-0oo

I was taking hours turning collage/copy & paste real photos together, but then I thought I’d shoot for my own style. It’s more fun and bonus that it’s not as time consuming!

Here are some sketches: playing around with facial expressions, some different poses, walking, how he holds his toys, etc. Will get into more action, sitting, arms and leg positioning, and start adding Stephen as more of a cartoon, as well...

[Click here to begin reading “Tiny Tony Stark,” by Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309525/chapters/35518875)

  


* * *

* * *

###  [Click here to read Chapter 4: Is He Still Tony Stark Without the Beard? Not According to Peter Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309525/chapters/35823873)

  


* * *

* * *

###  **[Click here to read Chapter 8: What's Mine is Mine and What's Yours Is Mine, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309525/chapters/36774402) **

Pepper and Happy come to make sure Tony and Stephen are okay after what happened at the Avengers meeting earlier that day. This is the scene when they enter one of Tony’s penthouses, where F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Pepper have granted them access.

Meanwhile Wong and others at the Kamar-Taj Headquarters are working on removing the complicated curse.

1.) After a rough meeting with the Avengers, where little Tony has a panic attack, Pepper and her husband, Happy, come over with toys and food to check on their well-being. This is what they see when they arrive! ❤️

2.) Tony plays with his first magic kit from Scott Lang, delivered by Pepper and Happy. The Cloak of Levitation is happy to be part of the act.

* * *

* * *


End file.
